Encuentro apasionado
by SonyD
Summary: Nada en especial... solo un hard de este par :)


Era casi media noche cuando Morinaga había tomado un taxi e iba rumbo a su antiguo apartamento en Nagoya, hacia casi 5 meses que no veía a su senpai, y eso lo deprimía anímicamente… y frustraba sexualmente. Tenía una semana de descanso que usaría sabiamente junto a su senpai, y si movía bien sus cartas, podría tener un encuentro fogoso junto a su pelirrubio. Morinaga no había avisado a su senpai de su repentina visita, esperaba que no le reprochara por llegar tan precipitadamente.

Después de pagarle al taxista, Morinaga camino a paso tranquilo hacia el apartamento, subió las respectivas escaleras y ya en su piso sacó de su bolsillo la llave de la puerta, pero notó que la luz estaba encendida, ¿porqué Souichi seguía despierto?, su senpai apenas había terminado una gran investigación. Aún intrigado, procedió a abrir la puerta y entró.

\- **Tadaima**. – exclamó con tranquilidad. Pero no recibió respuesta, más pudo escuchar unos leves ronquidos en la sala.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y en calcetas caminó hacia su sala y allí encontró al hombre de sus fantasías dormido a lo largo del sofá, aún con sus vestimentas del día puesta… y unas 10 latas de cerveza vacías. Ignoró la cantidad de cerveza que había tomado su pelirrubio y procedió a quitarle los lentes a su senpai, pero fue detenido a menos de 5 cm de su objetivo por la mano del rubio acostado.

\- **M- ¿Morinaga?** – protestó algo dormido Souichi. Morinaga pudo oler el aliento etílico del tirano.

\- **Senpai, que bien que despierta, el sofá no es el mejor sitio para descansar, déjeme ayudarle a llegar su habitación**. -

Aún sin respuesta de su senpai, se acercó lo suficiente para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero no contaba en que Souichi apresara con sus brazos el cuello de Morinaga, atrayéndolo más cerca de él, eso dejo en blanco la mente del menor.

\- **Ehhh, ¿senpai, que esta…?** -

Souichi ladeó su cabeza y acercó sus labios con los de Morinaga, mordió su labio superior suavemente para luego juntar sus labios en un rudo beso nada propio del rubio, masajeando los labios ajenos y lamiendo la comisura de su boca… incitándolo a participar, Morinaga estaba sorprendido de la voracidad de sus senpai, pero el beso le supo a gloria y se dispuso a seguirle el ritmo. Morinaga apoyo una rodilla en el sofá y se posicionó mejor encima de su senpai, abrió un poco su boca para rápidamente ser invadida por la lengua juguetona de su senpai, Morinaga le respondió de la misma manera. Una danza ruda y pasional compartían estos dos, una fiera batalla por el control, sus lenguas chocaban en sincronía, explorando lo mejor que podían a su compañero, un fino hilo de saliva se deslizaba en la barbilla del rubio; debido a la falta de oxígeno, ambos dieron por terminada aquella sesión, separándose para respirar, un pequeño hilo de saliva nació de ambas bocas, desvaneciéndose rápidamente para terminar aquella unión. Solo se oían jadeos por aquel fogoso beso, como Morinaga tenía mas experiencia en ese campo, reguló rápidamente su respiración y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio, saboreándolo en cada beso con una tranquilidad abrumadora, mordisqueándole en varias partes. Lentamente movió su mano por todo el pecho de Souichi hasta llegar a los pezones aún cubiertos por la camisa del rubio, pero debido a su excitación estos estaban marcados, ligeramente apretó y masajeó uno, y no dejó de hacer eso hasta que el rubio lanzó un débil gemido de placer.

\- **Nnhgg… M- Mori…**\- gimió.

La siguiente acción que realizó Souichi dejo pasmado a Morinaga, su senpai había entrelazado sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la peli azul, y su mirada era de súplica. Morinaga no quiso sobrepasarse con su senpai y que este en la mañana le reprochara por abusar de su confianza; tratando de controlar su libido, exclamó:

\- **S- senpai...mnhhh…por favor…mnhhh… está ebrio, le juro que, si no se detiene, no me podré contener…** -

\- **Mmmhgn…lo que menos quiero es que te contengas…nmggg** – suspiró el pelirrubio.

\- **¿E-eh?** – definitivamente no esperaba aquello.

Con un suave y seductor gemido Souichi le suplicó.

\- **Bésame Morinaga… por favor…no aguanto más… **-

En ese momento, la mente de Morinaga se nubló, con toda su fuerza levantó a Souichi del sofá, devorando su boca en una segunda sesión de besos, Souichi gimió gustoso en aquella dulce boca y entrelazo sus piernas en las caderas de su ex kohai para evitar caerse por tal brusco movimiento. Aún chocando con las paredes, llegaron a la habitación del rubio; Morinaga depositó a su senpai en la cama, trató de quitarse su camiseta lo más rápido posible, pero solo logró romperla en el proceso por lo excitado que estaba. Aquel espectáculo lo estaba presenciado con gran deseo el rubio, provocándole un doloroso tirón en su entrepierna. Sin aflojar sus pantalones, se colocó encima de su senpai, retiró gentilmente los anteojos de su senpai y deshizo su coleta, acto seguido comenzaron una tercera sesión de besos. Morinaga devoraba los labios de su adorado senpai de una manera impresionante, el rubio se limitaba a gemir y disfrutar, lo único que se oía en aquella habitación eran usa serie de gemidos y gruñidos. El peli azul comenzó a desvestir a su compañero de manera rápida, no se dio cuenta de que el otro ayudó también a desvestirse más rápido, fue cuestión de minutos de que el rubio estuviese desnudo. Rompiendo el beso, Morinaga se alejó y, apoyado únicamente en sus rodillas, examinó a su precioso senpai; el rubio estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, jadeando, con un ligero rastro de saliva escurriendo por su barbilla, ambos brazos apoyados al costado de su cabeza, su cabello estaba esparcido en la almohada, bajando la vista vio que las tetillas de su senpai estaban erectas, provocándole morderlas, bajando aún más la vista y devoró la delgada silueta de su senpai, su pálido y plano abdomen pidiendo ser marcado por sus dientes, hasta terminar en el miembro muy despierto del rubio, el pobre miembro goteaba necesitado de atención. Souichi dejo salir un gemido lastimero.

\- **¿Sucede algo, senpai?** \- le dio algo de risa la actitud tan anormal que tenía su senpai.

\- **Ngghh.. ¿te quedaras mirando solamente?** – preguntó.

\- **Talvez… me gusta apreciar tu belleza, ¿quieres algo en especial?** – Morinaga tanteaba en terreno inestable.

\- **T-te quiero a ti** – gimió el rubio.

Aquella respuesta logró arrancar un gruñido del peli azul, que seguramente advertía que en cualquier momento devoraría a la persona que estaba debajo de él.

\- **Senpai… ¿estás consiente de tus palabras?, si continuamos… te aseguro que no me detendré hasta saciarme.** – advirtió Morinaga. En este momento sus pantalones eran una gran molestia para su miembro, que estaba duro como roca y erguido a su máxima extensión, clamaba salir de su encierro. Souichi lo reto con la mirada, le regalo una sonrisa picara a su ex kohai.

\- **Devórame… destrózame de ser necesario… cumple tu palabra.** – contestó con picardía. Morinaga sonrió, se deshizo de su pantalón y ropa interior, liberando su miembro que dio un pequeño brinco, Souichi solo se sonrojó y jadeo por el gran tamaño de su ex kohai… Morinaga se acercó al oído de Souichi y le susurró.

\- **Entonces… buen provecho.** –

Morinaga mordió con algo de brusquedad el cuello de su senpai, Souichi soltó un jadeo por aquella rara sensación, después de dejar su marca personal, Morinaga lamió golosamente su trabajo, provocando suspiros en el rubio. Siguió lamiendo cada parte de aquella exquisita piel, dejando chupetones en el camino. Llego a aquellas rosadas tetillas y comenzó a estimularlas, con una tetilla en su boca procedió a chupar, lamer, mordisquear, succionar… y con su mano retorcía gentilmente la otra tetilla. Souichi gemía a gran volumen, tratando inútilmente de aplacar aquellos sonidos con sus manos, aquella melodía solo prendía más a Morinaga.

\- **Aaah, AAH… M-mm-nggh… ****M- Mori… b- baja m-ma- MÁS**-

Como si fuese una orden, Morinaga liberó de la tortura las tetillas de su senpai, que estaban ya rojas y sensibles, Morinaga sabía a que se refería Souichi con "bajar" pero decidió ir lento para tortura de Souichi. Comenzó a repartir besos en el abdomen plano del rubio, lamió alrededor de su ombligo, provocando escalofríos al rubio, decoró con varios chupetones aquel abdomen y terminó encajando su dentadura en la cadera de Souichi.

\- **AAAH, ah-nggh, m-mal-maldito… mmgh, d- deja de jugar…** \- Souichi estaba aún más excitado con aquel juego previo, pero su miembro se sentía arder y quería atención inmediata.

\- **Mmmh… estás muy impaciente, senpai… Pero con gusto te ayudaré con tu problema.** –

Morinaga bajo a la pelvis del rubio, soplando levemente para provocar estremecimientos en Souichi, observó el miembro goteante de su senpai con lujuria y procedió a besar la cabeza de aquel miembro, Souichi soltó un chillido de placer. Con ávida experiencia, Morinaga comenzó a chupar aquel miembro, subía y bajaba a un ritmo constante, dejaba de chupar y lamía los testículos de Souichi; una de sus manos acariciaba su miembro hinchado, y con la otra tanteaba el orificio anal de su senpai. Souichi solo podía gemir y sollozar de placer, sus manos se colocaron en la cabeza de Morinaga cuando el ex kohai volvió a la labor de chupar el miembro del rubio, Souichi lo tenía agarrado de sus cabellos, ayudándole a marcar el ritmo que necesitaba. - **Aaagh… aah- ¡AAH!, M- Mori, d-date prisa… NNHGHH..** – gimió con fuerza.

Dejando de tocarse, Morinaga sacó el mimbro de su boca y lamió 3 de sus dedos, una vez lubricados, volvió con su antigua labor y dirigió el primer dedo al orificio de su senpai y empujó lentamente su dedo ante aquella estrecha cavidad, Souichi dio un respingo, pero se relajó casi enseguida, Morinaga comenzaba a masajear para agrandar un poco más aquel anillo de carne y no lastimar a Souichi cuando fuesen reemplazados por algo mucho mas grandes que sus dedos. Cuando sintió que aquel dedo ya no le daba batalla, introdujo un segundo dedo; aunque hubo una pequeña resistencia, el dedo se terminó deslizando al interior del rubio, moviéndose gentilmente para ensanchar más aquel lugar, trataba de llegar más lejos y encontrar aquella protuberancia que hacía delirar a su senpai, cuando logró introducir un tercer dedo, fue en cuestión de segundos encontrar su próstata. Souichi soltó un gran gemido, cargado de gran placer, arqueó su espalda y sollozó.

\- **¡AAAHH!... aa- ah-í, mmmgh… es ahí…** \- Souichi estaba embriagado de placer, fuera de sí.

\- **Con que ahí, ¿eh?** – Morinaga sonrió altaneramente, sacó y metió sus dedos, simulando embestidas en el recto de su senpai, estimulando aún más su próstata, observando aquellas calientes expresiones de Souichi, viendo cómo unos simples dedos podían hacer desfallecer y suplicar a su superior.

Con un gruñido, retiró sus dedos, agarró su miembro y se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del rubio, acercó la cabeza de su miembro en la entrada de Souichi, más no lo penetro. Souichi comenzaba a frustrarse, y para sorpresa de Morinaga, su senpai enganchó una de sus piernas en su cadera, tratando de acercarlo, dándole a entender lo que quería.

\- **Senpai.. nhhh.. el deseo de penetrarte me está matando**. -

\- **Ahh.. solo hazlo …te quiero dentro.** -

Lentamente Morinaga fue introduciendo su miembro en Souichi, primero entro toda la cabeza y después resbalo con facilidad, Souichi gemía tanto de placer y Morinaga empujó las caderas de su senpai contra su pubis para que quedara todo dentro, ahora las manos del peli azul sostenían las caderas del rubio facilitando los movimientos de embestirlo.

\- **S- senpai… ¿c- cómo… es que sigue tan estrecho?** – jadeo Morinaga, pues su miembro era bien recibido por aquella estrecha y caliente cavidad.

\- **Ngghh… mmhhm…. S- sólo… muévete. **– ordenó.

Morinaga retiró su cadera y en un movimiento suave volvía a regresarla a su posición original, podía sentir a todo detalle como se resbalaba en el interior de su senpai, lo embistió suavemente al inicio, pues a pesar de ya haberlo echo con anterioridad podía lastimar a su amor… pues él no era precisamente tan pequeño. Morinaga jadeaba bajito, aliviado de poder hacerle el amor a su senpai, también observada con cara de enamorado que Souichi también disfrutaba de su encuentro, pues se veía relajado, gimiendo para sus oídos.

\- **M- Mori, nngh… m-más rápido.** – suplicó el rubio.

\- **Esta bien.** – Morinaga salió del interior de Souichi, ganándose un quejido de inconformidad, y cambió de posición a Souichi, lo dejo pecho abajo, con las rodillas como apoyo, el pecho de Souichi y sus brazos estaban acostados en la cama, pero sus nalgas estaban arriba, esperando sentir la intromisión de Morinaga. El peli azul estaba excitado ante aquella vista, nunca había tenido a Souichi tan sumiso y cooperativo, volvió a introducir su miembro en aquel apretado trasero y comenzó a embestirlo de manera más rápida y profunda. Los gemidos de Souichi aun eran oíbles a pesar que estuviese mordiendo una almohada, los nudillos del rubio se volvieron blancos de tan fuerte que agarraba las sabanas, pues sentía a Morinaga en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, y no le decepciono con la velocidad.

\- **AAAAH, A-AAAH, M Mori… naga… MMGGHG. **– No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa posición, pero ambos estaban en la cima de la gloria. – **M-me vengo.**

\- **Espero… un p-poco más.** – Se detuvo abruptamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Souichi lo miró suplicando para que continuara. Morinaga solo se inclinó para besar la espalda del rubio, agarró su nalga y la estrujo con poca fuerza. Souichi solo soltó un quejido.

Una vez ambas respiraciones normalizadas, Morinaga salió de nuevo del interior de Souichi. Volteó de nuevo a su senpai y lo beso con cariño, Souichi devolvió el beso, sus lenguas danzaba tranquilamente, pues no había prisa esta vez. Morinaga acariciaba con amor el cuerpo de su senpai, mientras Souichi acariciaba el cuello y pecho de su ex kohai con inexperiencia. La necesidad de respirar se hizo presente. Ambos ojos, verde y ámbar se fusionaron por breves minutos, unos verdes que lo miraban con amor y pasión, y unos ámbares que parecían transmitir lo mismo. Morinaga se acostó a un lado del rubio, y con casi nada de fuerza, posicionó encima a Souichi, el rubio solo lo miraba confundido pues estaba sentado arriba de su ex kohai, hasta que pudo sentir algo grande y duro chocar en sus nalgas. Soltó un jadeo.

\- **Senpai, esta vez quiero que tu tengas el control… ¿estas de acuerdo?** – su voz sonaba ronca. – **No te preocupes, te ayudare si así quieres. **-

Aunque Souichi parecía dubitativo al inicio, pero la cara de enamorado de Morinaga logró relajarlo. Tomó el miembro de Morinaga y lo posicionó en su entrada, y con tranquilidad fue empalándose, pudo sentir cada centímetro de la intromisión… y le encantaba. Morinaga tuvo que contener el movimiento de sus caderas, pues la sensación era tan deliciosa que le hacía perder el control. Souichi se quedo quieto unos segundos, pues la posición era nueva y extraña para él. Comenzó dando unos pequeños brincos, disfrutando de la longitud del peli azul, Morinaga trataba de relajarse y de no abalanzarse a su senpai, pues el ritmo lo estaba volviendo loco; ya acostumbrado, Souichi se apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su compañero y aumentó un poco más el ritmo de las penetraciones, prácticamente cabalgaba a Morinaga, aquella nueva posición le estaba dando mucho placer, pero estaba cansándose. Morinaga decidió ayudarle, apoyo su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, agarró los brazos de Souichi y los colocó alrededor de su cuello, todo el torso de Souichi estaba pegado en aquel pedazo de hombre, Morinaga colocó sus grandes manos en las caderas de Souichi.

\- **Esta vez juntos, senpai.** –

Souichi empezó a mover su cadera y Morinaga se encargaba ayudarle, en poco tiempo ambas caderas se movían y chocaban bruscamente, la habitación olía a sudor y sexo, se podían oír los ruidos obscenos del chapoteo, de piel chocando con piel, y grandes gemidos por parte del rubio, y jadeos o gruñidos por parte del peli azul. Ambos volvieron a chocar sus bocas besándose con desesperación, tratando de explorar y memorizar la boca del uno y del otro. Souichi clavaba sus uñas en la espala de su ex kohai, pues estaba a punto de correrse; Morinaga estrujaba las nalgas del rubio, cortó el beso y comenzó a morder una vez mas el cuello de Souichi, mordiendo sus hombros y clavículas, marcándolo como suyo. Souichi lagrimeaba por tanto placer, y en un último y sonoro gemido se corrió en ambos vientres; Morinaga sintió el estrechamiento del recto de su senpai y con ello también llego al clímax, ambos estaban cansados por aquella sesión de sexo. Souichi se quedó dormido al instante en el hombre de Morinaga, su cuerpo estaba sudado y sus cabellos estaban pegados en su cuerpo. Morinaga estaba tan tranquilo que pudo haberse quedado en esa posición dormido, pero no sabría como reaccionaria el rubio. Se deslizó en la cama para quedar acostado, llevándose al rubio también, cuando salió de su interior pudo sentir algo caliente y pegajoso que humedeció un poco su pierna. Al bajar la vista notó como su semen salía de aquella entrada, se avergonzó un poco por tal cantidad, pues ya sabía cuánto odiaba Souichi que se corriera dentro de él; decidiendo ignorar eso, tomo una sabana y cubrió ambos cuerpos, revisó el despertador de la mesita de noche para consultar la hora, era poco más de las 3 de la mañana, beso por última vez la frente de su senpai y, abrazándolo, cerró sus ojos y durmió.

Casi a medio día, un pelirrubio despertó, pudo sentir un peso extraño en su cintura y algo tibio a su lado, alarmado se sentó en la cama y pudo ver que la cosa rara era su ex kohai, pero Souichi estaba confundido, ¿que estaba haciendo él ahí?... y, ¿Por qué su trasero le dolía tanto? Recordaba que tenía ganas de celebrar su investigación con unas cuantas cervezas, pero esta vez tomó en exceso. Imágenes de hace unas horas le golpearon enseguida, él había… ¿se le había insinuado a Morinaga?, ¿le suplicó para que lo tocara? Souichi quedó pálido, no creía que estuviese pasando, ¡el creyó que había sido solo un sueño, no pensó que realmente se le había tirado encima al real Morinaga! La vergüenza coloreo su rostro, y su rabia despertó; estuvo a punto de agarrar a golpes a Morinaga, pero recordó claramente como él había accedido a tener relaciones con él… él era un peligro cuando estaba ebrio, y ahora lo sabía, su trasero solo le confirmaba. Trato de levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles y calló de boca en la ama, el brusco movimiento despertó a Morinaga.

\- **Nggh… ¿Qué horas son?** \- pregunto adormilado.

\- **Tú… ¿qué demonios haces aquí?** – siseó molesto Souichi, mientras se sobaba su cadera adolorida.

\- **¡S- SENPAI! ¿Está usted bien? **– Morinaga estaba preocupado.

\- **IDIOTA, ¿Qué** **demonios me hiciste? **– se quejó.

\- **Usted… ¿no… recuerda lo que pasó? **– preguntó… ¿aliviado?

\- **No recuerdo nada, pero mi trasero me dice que algo pasó.** – se mofó enojado.

\- **No fue nada que usted no quisiera, senpai.** **Aunque admito que me sobrepasé un poco… **-

\- **¿¡Solo un poco!?, ¡no siento ni mis piernas, maldito animal! **–

\- **¿EEEHH? REALMENTE LO SIENTO. **– no lo sentía, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. – **D-déjeme ayudarle a llegar al baño.** -.

\- **¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer! **– se volvió a quejar.

Morinaga paso el brazo de Souichi encima de sus hombros, y con su otra mano lo sujeto por la cadera, no caminaron tan lejos de la cama cuando Souichi soltó un chillido asustado… Morinaga ya sabía lo que era…

\- **Ehh… ¿senpai? **– preguntó con miedo mientras evitaba verlo a la cara.

\- **¡MALDITO BASTARDO!, ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE VENGAS EN MÍ?! **\- rugió furioso Souichi, ¡aquella cantidad de "eso" era demasiada!

\- **¡Lo siento! ¡No estaba pensado! **– chilló asustado Morinaga. Souichi ya no contestó, pero le encajó sus uñas en la espalda herida de Morinaga.

\- **¡AUCH! ¡Senpai, eso duele! **– lloriqueó.

**Te lo mereces, infeliz.** **Ahora llévame al baño, y si veo alguna sola marca, date por muerto. – **Souichi ya sabía que estaba lleno de ellas, y aunque lo avergonzaba… disfrutó la expresión de horror en el rostro de Morinaga, también disfrutó del sexo…. Pero ese secreto se lo llevaría a su tumba.


End file.
